Beleth
' Beleth' is the current Royal Mage of Mirith. His origins are unknown; he arrived to Oberin in the company of his young daughter Araine, in search of a cure for his wife. Stories tell of a desperate man trying anything within his power to save his beloved one, including less honourable actions and the study of Black Magic. His quest was not successful.' ' He then became Royal Mage under the invitation of the Duchess Tirana, of whom his daughter became a servant. Tirana, however, was working with the Black Hand and killed Araine during a battle in Mirith. Beleth disappeared for many moons and the Duchess fled with the Black Hand and the Twins. Beleth reappeared much later in Brigobaen, looking for the Tome of the Lost which, he believed, would help him finding and killing the murderer of Araine. He was not the only one in Oberin interested in such book, though, and Brigobaen was pillaged around the same time, raising the suspicion that Beleth was trying to steal the book (Marthonis was the other suspect). The Tome remained in Cecil's possesion. Not long after returning to Mirith, he left again to continue his chase after Tirana. He found their hideout, lured into a trap by Tirana and Rasha (the latter infiltrated in Mirith thanks to a magical cloak that would disguise his identity). The Twins caught him and chained down like a dog in a cave near the Tree Maze. Nowadays, it is known that he was forced to work as a slave, extracting etherite for the Black Hand. In the meanwhile, Mirith had hired the mercenary wizard Zem Stormbrow to infiltrate the Black Hand and find the Tirana. Zem accomplished his mission and was also able to guide the Mirith Vanguard to the Twins' cave and to rescue Beleth, in the Dancing Moon of 430. Some moons later, Cecil arrived to Mirith to announce that he had found the necessary spell to locate Tirana. Eventually, with the help of the Centaurs, the Duchess was found and killed by Ciddia Tigg. The story of Beleth's life is long and convoluted. He is still at the service of Mirith, but often spends long seasons in isolation. Some people worry about his studying of Black Magic, and fear we will lose him sooner or later. Recent events During the Growing Moon of 438, Beleth appeared to some adventurers under disguise. He was hunting Phase Serpents, in order to collect Zionidic Crystals. Some time later, it has been revealed that the Royal Mage needed the crystals to use in desperate last experiment to channel the pernicious dark energies to a different plane, before being consumed by Black Magic. The experiment took place on the 146th day of the Bleeding Moon, in the same year, at the Tower of Nystral. Beleth chose to perform it at a hidden floor of the building, that he had found to be the place where the pupils of Nystral used to train. To access it, he had to change the portals that normally would give access to the level inhabited by pixies. The experiment was interrupted by a group of adventurers, who had the privilege of witnessing and helping in the discovery of a new method to save someone affected by Black Magic. However, it was not without consequences, and Beleth was left without the ability to cast any magic at all. On the 36th day of the Red Moon, 438, a large group of clerics instructed by Nafets took Beleth to one of the temple islands in the sea SW of the bridge of Andris. There, with the Royal Mage wearing the Amulet of Sky, the clerics read a pray from the book with the same name. Eventually, their combined efforts resulted in Beleth recovering his former skills as a wizard. Category:Quest Character